Contuning Romance and New Allies
by Animalover48
Summary: A Sequal to New Romance and New Allies: Three months after the event with Loki, Peter and Michelle are now in a happy relationship. Meanwhile, Loki has escaped and has teamed up with a new ally, both are after Peter and Michelle. Will this new plan Michelle in any danger? Will Peter be able to stop them before its too late? FYI: I RECOMMEND READING NEW ROMANCE AND NEW ALLIES FIRST
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Very excited to be writing this story! Hope you all like it! Just FYI if you haven't read New Romance and New Allies, I strongly recommend you read that first before this one. Anyway, enjoy chapter 1! :)**

Peter squints his eyes as the light shines from his window. He looks at his clock, 6:45, time to wake up. He checks his phone and sees that he got his good morning text from his beautiful girlfriend, " _Morning loser! Rise and Shine! 3"_ He can't help but smile, he just loves waking up to her text message. He sends her a quick kissing face emoji and heads to the bathroom. Today is June 10th, which means it's last day of school! Peter can't help but smile again at the fact that after today, he will have more free time to spend with Michelle and Ned, along with doing more Spider-Man rounds. He's still pretty beat from his last mission, fighting Loki with the rest of the Avengers was one of the toughest things he's ever done. He's just glad now that he will have more free time to spend with his friends and his regular rounds.

After brushing his teeth, he hops into the shower and chooses to wear a blue t-shirt and khaki shorts. He combs his hair letting the front part of his hair stick out. As he exits the bathroom, he can smell the deliciousness of May's famous pancakes which makes his mouth water.

"Morning May!" Peter greets with a smile.

"Morning Peter, somebody's cheerful this morning." She smiles.

"Well it is the last day of school, so why wouldn't I be happy about that?!" He grabs two plates and sets them on the table.

"Well remember, you still have to focus on your finals." May reminds as she sets the big stack of pancakes on the table along with syrup.

"I know, I'm just glad that I only have two finals today." He pours himself some orange juice and takes a seat at the table.

As they finish enjoying their breakfast, Peter helps May clean the dishes and stack them on the drying rack.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, do you have plans tonight?" May asks.

"Well there was supposed to be an end of year party at Flash's place, but because he's still in counseling for the whole Michelle incident, his mom forced him to cancel it." He grabs his books and stuffs them in his bag.

"Aww, that's a shame. Well, I have plans with Mr. Stark tonight, just to let you know."

"Oh, I see you guys are getting serious, right?" Peter smirks making May's face turn red.

May and Tony Stark have been dating for the past three months and things seem to be going pretty well.

"Anyway, since I'm not going to be home for dinner, why don't you invite Ned or Michelle over? You guys can order pizza and watch a movie or something."

"Sounds cool, it'll probably be Michelle because Ned will most likely have plans with Betty." He zips up his bag and grabs his phone.

"Ned and Betty, how are those two doing?" May questions as she grabs her handbag.

"Now, those two have been very serious. Seems like their falling in love."

"Aww, they make a cute couple."

"Yeah, they really do." Peter smiles.

He hears a knock at the door and goes over to answer it. He sees Michelle standing there in her regular black jacket and brown jeans. She has a red shirt inside her jacket and her brown hair is pulled into her usual messy bun with one string of hair falling from her face.

"Hey, beautiful." He greets with a smile.

"Hey, ready to go?" She smiles.

"Yup, let me just grab my bag." He grabs his bag off the table and gives May a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck with your finals," May calls as Peter runs back to the front door.

"Thanks, May." They both say and exit the house with their hands lock.

* * *

As soon as the bus drops them off at school, Peter and Michelle walk into the school and go straight to his locker.

"I can't believe after today, we will be considered juniors!" Peter says.

"I know it's been a crazy year for both of us," Michelle responds.

"I know, with the whole Loki thing, and you with your parents, it's defiantly been crazy." He shuts his locker.

"I know, and with the whole phase thing I went through after spring break." She rests her back against the lockers.

"I'm glad you didn't stick to that mini-phase, you're perfect just the way you are." He smiles and places a hand on her cheek.

Her smile grows bigger and her face turns red, "Stop making me blush, Parker!" She faces the ground.

"Aww, but you're so cute when you blush." He cups her head and makes her look at him.

He places his lips on hers and kisses her very hard, he can taste the breath of cereal that she must've had for breakfast.

"Hey lovebirds, get a room!" Their lips depart and they turn their head to see Ned heading in their direction.

"Sup Leeds." Michelle greets.

"I feel amazing! I mean, today is the last day of school!" He exclaims with a big smile.

"Let's not get too excited, we still have to take our finals." Michelle reminds.

"Why you got to be such a downer, MJ?" Ned says, disappointed.

"Not trying to be one, just pointing out the obvious facts," Michelle replies.

"At least we only have two finals to worry about, then we are free as birds!" Peter says.

"Yeah true." Ned agrees.

"Oh, speaking of which, you guys got plans after this?" Peter asks as he shuts his locker.

"My uncle is taking me out for lunch after this to celebrate me finishing sophomore year." Michelle answers.

"Same, Betty and I are going out for lunch too," Ned responds as he takes out his phone.

"How about tonight? Guys free to come over to my place for a movie night? May's got plans tonight, so we'll have the whole place to ourselves."

"Sure, I'll be there," Ned says.

"You know I'll be there also," Michelle says as the bell rings.

* * *

Later that evening, Loki and the Shocker are hanging in Vulture's lab looking at all of the weapons that Shocker had.

"These are pretty cool." Loki compliments.

"I know, I helped Vulture make them."

"You still have some of the ones that I used, right?" Loki wonders.

"Vulture isn't stupid, Loki. He makes spares." Shocker pulls out all the weapons that Loki used.

"Awesome! Can't wait until we use these babies again!"

"Yup, and get our revenge on Spider-Man." Shocker adds.

"Oh yeah." Loki agrees.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Peter's place, Peter, Michelle, and Ned had just finished watching the Hunger Games (Michelle's pick).

"The book was much better," Michelle says.

"Kinda agree." Peter states.

"Of course, you would agree with her." Ned adds as both of them give him a 'really' look.

" _Ding."_ Ned's phone goes off and he checks it.

"Looks like I'm heading out you guys, my mom is outside." Ned gets up.

"I thought she said you could sleepover." Peter gets up.

"Guess I'm not. Sorry." Ned walks over to the door.

"It's cool, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup, see you." Ned exits.

Peter picks up the empty pizza boxes and throws them in the garbage. He checks the time on his phone, which reads 11:30 pm, and he walks back over to her.

"Peter?" Michelle breaks the silence

"Yeah?" His eyes don't depart from his phone.

"I know it may be too soon, but I feel like I'm ready."

He places his phone down and turns to her.

"What are you talking about?" He asks, wrinkling his eyebrows.

They stare into each other's eyes, as they both know exactly what she's talking about.

* * *

As the door to Peter's room opens, Peter and Michelle's lips don't depart. They continue to kiss as they enter Peter's room and he closes the door behind him. Peter places his hand on the small of Michelle's back. He places her on the bed and climbs on top of her, their lips still locked. His lips depart for a few minutes.

"You sure this is ok?" He asks.

"Absolutely, a hundred percent." She smiles.

He smiles back and starts kissing her again. She starts to strip off his shirt and pants and he does the same to her. He starts kissing her neck and she moans as he does it. The experience is very intense for both, as it is the first time for both of them.

 **Will Peter and Michelle's relationship last? What will Loki and Shocker do? Stay tuned to find out. Remember to Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy chapter 2! :)**

The next morning, Peter flicks his eyes open to the bright sunlight shining in through the window. He turns over and finds Michelle still sleeping next to him. He smiles and starts brushing the hair off the side of her face, which causes her to move slightly and she flickers eye's open. She lets out a huge yawn and rubs her eyes; she looks up at Peter and gives him a smile. He smiles again and sits his head up, he starts planting soft kisses from her shoulder and makes his way up to her neck and then to her lips. He kisses her lips very softly and gives her one more kiss on her cheek.

"Morning gorgeous." He smiles.

"Peter?" Michelle asks.

"Yeah?"

"Was this experience intense for you too?"

"It was actually. But I really enjoyed it a lot."

She smiles again, "Yeah same."

"Want to do it again?" He asks.

"You read my mind, loser." Still smiling.

She bites her lips as he climbs on top of her and their lips meet once again. The kiss is wet and slobbery and Michelle places both her hands on the back of Peter's head. The kiss becomes more and more passionate and neither one of them could think of anything else, it is like time has stopped for both of them. They are too caught up in the moment to think about anything else. Peter starts to kiss down her neck again and she starts moaning.

Unfortunately, their love making ends as there is a knock at the door. "Peter?" A familiar voice calls out from the outside. "Uhh… hold on a sec, May!" Peter calls out as he gets off of Michelle and pulls the covers off from him. He places his index finger on his lips as a signal to Michelle to stay quiet. She nods and places the covers on top of her. He opens the door slightly still in his boxers only and is presented with May's face.

"Morning." He greets.

"Morning, just thought I'd ask what you want for breakfast?"

"Oh umm… I guess scrambled eggs with bacon is fine." He answers and tries to close the door, but she stops him.

"Alright, and does Michelle want the same thing?" She asks.

Peter's eyes wide and his heart nearly stops. He feels his face becoming hard and he can feel it turning red. He covers his face with his hands and turns around.

"Michelle, do you want scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast?" He asks with a shaking voice.

She peeks her head out from the covers, "Sure, thanks May."

May laughs, "No problem," and leaves.

Peter shuts the door and rests his hand on the door for a second.

"Well, this happens to be the most embarrassing moment of my whole life."

"Even more embarrassing when Ned announced to everyone, including Liz, at gym class that you knew Spider-Man?" Michelle laughs as Peter gets back into the bed.

He gives her an unimpressed look and she stops laughing, "Sorry." He leans in to kiss her again, but she stops him with her hand.

"I think we should just get up and get dressed." She opens the covers and gets out of the bed.

"Why? We still got time, it takes her some time to cook breakfast?" He says and gets out of the bed as well.

"Really? After that embarrassing moment, you still want to do it? She starts searching for her clothes.

"You do have a point." He places a plain white t-shirt and blue PJ pants on.

Michelle starts placing her shirt and pants on.

"Did you want to borrow one of my t-shirts?" He offers.

"Nah I'm good." She denies.

* * *

After getting dressed, they go into the kitchen and find May frying bacon and mixing eggs on the stove.

"Need any help, May?" Peter asks.

"Yeah, can you set the table?" She responds, still focusing on the food.

"Sure." He goes to the cupboard and gets out three plates, while Michelle grabs a few glasses.

They both set them down at the table, while May brings both pans of eggs and bacon. Peter and Michelle grab their plates and dig in.

"So, how was your night with Mr. Stark?" Peter asks.

"It was nice. He took me out for dinner and then we saw a Broadway show." She takes a bite of her bacon.

"Oh, what show did you see?" Michelle questions.

"Wicked."

"Oh man! You're so lucky! I've been dying to see that!" Michelle whines as she stabs a few eggs with her fork. Peter lets out a small smile as he continues to eat his breakfast.

After finishing breakfast, Peter helps May with the dishes while Michelle gathers her belongings.

"You sure you don't want to stay longer?" Peter offers.

"Wish I could, but I promise my uncle that I would go back home after breakfast. Sorry." She denies as she places her phone in her handbag."

Peter sighs, "Alright. I'll text you later," he pecks her lips.

"I can hang out later tonight, if you want?" She offers.

"I would love to, but I promised Ned that I would build his Lego death star with him."

She lets out a chuckle, "Alright loser, text me later," she gives him kiss on the cheek and exists the house.

* * *

Later that day, Peter, in his Spider-Man suit, continues to swing across buildings waiting for some danger to happen. Just to his luck, he hears someone scream, "Help!"

He follows the scream to a nearby ally and notices a young woman getting mugged.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" He shoots a web at the robber and throws him against the wall. He webs him against the wall and leaves a quick note " _Tried to mug a young woman, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."_

"Are you alright, ma'am?" He asks as he helps her up.

"Yeah, thank you so much Spider-Man." She thanks.

"No need to thank me, just doing my job. Stay safe, alright?!"

She nods her head, yes, and he runs out of the ally.

"Hey Karen, are there any other dangers nearby?"

"There is a store being robbed on 42nd street." She says.

He shoots his web against the buildings and swings himself across the buildings and lands at 42nd street. He notices a bunch of robbers stealing money from the cash registers. He runs inside and says, "Don't think you should be doing that."

He shoots webs at them and blocks every punch that comes his way. He uses his feet to push two of the burglars away from him. He continues to shoot webs at them until the police show up.

"Nice work, Spider-Man. We'll take it from here." The officer says. Peter gives him a thumb up and disappears.

* * *

He goes back to his old ally and removes his mask. He takes a few deep breaths from exhaustion and rest his back against the wall.

"Peter?" He hears a familiar voice which cause him to turn around and see Michelle at the end of the ally.

"Hey Michelle." He greets and she comes running into the ally.

"You aright?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm good. Didn't do anything too dangerous.

"That's good." She smiles and they share a kiss.

The suit starts to let out a small shock, which causes them to end their kiss.

"What's wrong?" She inquires, concern.

"Sorry, I just felt a small shock or something inside my suit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Loki and Shocker are sitting at a computer in Vulture's lab.

"I think I got it working." Loki says.

"Well what are you waiting for? Fire it up!" Shocker commands.

Loki presses a few more keys and hits enter, then a screen pops up and they see a high school girl with messy brown hair and brown skin, smiling.

"Who the hell is she?" Shocker asks wrinkling his eyebrows.

"I believe that's the Spider kid's girlfriend. Shocker, I believe we have our target."

They both let out a smile at each other.

"But first, we need to get the red infinity stone. Than we can kidnap her." Loki says.

"Deal."

 **Uh Oh! Will Loki and Shocker put Michelle in trouble? Find out soon! Remember to Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not posting in like forever! I had computer issues along with exams and final assignments! I was also really busy during the holidays! Anyway, enjoy chapter 3! :)**

Later that late afternoon, Peter told Michelle that he would spend the rest of the day finishing up his rounds and later he promised Ned that he would build his new Lego death star. Michelle lets a small chuckle, "They are such losers, but I'm dating one." She walks down the sidewalk and starts thinking about what had happened to her last night and this morning. Did she really sleep with Peter Parker? The one boy who she always thought was a loser but still felt tiny attracted to, that Peter Parker? She feels as though she can't keep it bottled up inside. She needs to tell someone, and she needs to tell them fast. She stops and leans her head against the wall of a building. She looks up at the sky and digs deep into her thoughts and who she can talk to. Her uncle James is the first eliminated, there's no way she can tell him about this. He would want to hunt Peter down and kill him. Right now, he thinks that she spent the night in another bedroom because it was too risky for her to walk home late at night. Plus, she really needs a girl to talk to about this. She lets out a sigh, wishing she had more friends to talk to about this. She takes out her phone and scrolls through her contacts, hoping to find at least one person she can talk to. She suddenly stops scrolling when one name catches her attention, Betty Brant. She forgot that they exchanged numbers after they became partners for an assignment. She thinks to herself, " _Should I do it? Should I call Betty and ask to talk to her about my night with Peter?"_ Her and Betty aren't even that close, yeah, they are friendly with each other, but they aren't best friends or anything. Michelle figures that this could be a good chance for them to become better friends. She takes a deep breath and click on the phone icon. She places the phone against her ear, her hand shakes slightly as she hears every single ring. She nearly hangs up when she finally hears Betty's sweet voice, "Hello?"

"Umm… hey Betty, it's MJ aka Michelle Jones." Michelle answers.

"Oh, hi MJ! How's the first official day of summer treating you?" Betty asks, cheerfully.

"It's alright, umm listen…. I kind of did something last night that I really need to talk to someone about, specifically a girl. I know, we aren't that close of friends, but I was wondering-

"Yeah sure! You can talk to me! What's up?" Betty interrupts.

"Well umm… I don't think this is something we can discuss over the phone. Do you think we can meet in person and talk privately?" Michelle feels a sense of relief in her stomach.

"Of course, I don't really have any plans the rest of the day. You can come over to my place or I can come to yours, if you want." Betty offers.

"I think your place would be better, can you give your address?"

"Sure, I'll text it to you."

"Thanks, I'll come over in a few minutes."

"Cool, see you then!" Betty says.

"Yup see you." Michelle replies and hangs up.

* * *

"Hey Karen, any crimes or danger?" Peter asks as he sits on top of a building.

"There are four group of college age guys messing around with someone's car on 54th street." Karen answers.

"Well then, let's pay them a little visit." He places his mask on and starts swinging across buildings."

As he reaches 54th street, he sees the four guys throwing rocks at the back of someone's black SUV car, causing the windows to break. One guy grabs a stick and starts smashing the top of the car, leaving huge dents.

Peter clears his throat, "Don't think you guys should be doing that!"

The guys turn around and try to run but Peter shoots a web at them and pull them back, causing them to fall backwards. They all pick themselves up immediately and run towards Peter; one guy throws a punch but Peter blocks it and pushes him back. Another guy comes from behind and tries to throw a kick, again he grabs him from behind and throws him to the ground. "Peter, should I activate insta kill?" "Karen, please stop with the insta kill!" He yells as the third guy comes with a stick, but Peter shoots a web at it and grabs it away from the guy. The guy tries to throw a punch, but Peter blocks it and uses his knee to push him to the ground. Finally, the forth guy comes from behind with a rock and throws it at Peter; however, he turns around and catches it. He pushes the guy to the ground and grabs him and the other guys. He ties them to a lamppost with his web and leaves a note, _"Caught these four guys smashing someone's car. From your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!"_

* * *

"Wait, so you and Peter really did it last night?!" Betty asks as she hands Michelle a glass of water and takes a seat on her bed next to Michelle.

"Yeah kind of." Michelle looks at the ground and smiles as her face turns red.

"Wow, I can't believe this. Michelle Jones and Peter Parker, hooking up."

"I'm not going to lie, I still can't believe it myself."

"The fact that you both were the shy outsiders, makes this really interesting." Betty comments.

"Yeah, I get that." They both share a small laugh as Michelle takes a sip of her water.

"But wait, haven't you guys only been going out for only like three months?" Betty scrunches her eyebrows.

"Four. Why?"

"I'm not trying to judge you or anything, but seems too soon, for me at least." Betty places her phone next to hers.

"Oh no, I completely understand. I also felt that it might have been too soon, but there was just something inside of me that was telling them that I was ready." She takes another sip of her water.

"Well I guess when it's right, it's right." They both laugh.

"Yeah, Peter told me that he thought about it two months after we got together.

"He must really love you." Betty admits.

"Yeah, and I really love him." Michelle again looks at the ground with her face red.

"Aww, I'm not going to lie, you guys are like the cutest couple I ever saw." Betty smiles.

"Thanks." Michelle smiles back.

"So, anything else you want to talk about?"

"How are you and Ned doing? Have you guys done it yet?"

"Oh no, no, no, no. Even if I really do love him, I never move that quickly with anyone. We have to be dating for at least a year before that happens." Betty answers with her face now turning red.

"Wait a minute, did you just say that you love Ned?" Michelle questions.

"Oh, well I guess I did." Betty smiles.

"Aww, have you told him yet?"

"No, I'm too worried. I don't want to scare him off." Betty smile soon fades to sadness.

"Are you kidding me? You won't scare him off, he loves you. I can see it in his eyes, he loves you Betty." Michelle reassures.

"I know but still, I've never been in love before. When do I say it? How do I say it? Do I just say, I love you?" Betty covers her face.

"Hey, listen to me, just listen to your heart. It will tell you what to do and how to do it. That's how I got the courage to tell Peter that I love him."

"True, thanks MJ. You and I should really spend more time together. You're actually cool and easy to talk to." Betty grins.

"Yup, same with you. Thanks again for letting me share one of my super personal events, oh and please don't tell anyone."

"Of course, and don't worry your secret is safe with me." Betty smiles and opens her arms out.

Michelle gives her an awkward smile and is very hesitant; however, she decides to accept the hug and wraps her arms around her neck.

"Well, I should probably head back to my place before my uncle starts to worry." Michelle says as she stands up from the bed.

"Okay but before you go, did you hear about Flash?"

"No, what is it?"

"His parents are making him stay in counselling for the entire summer. He has to go at least twice a week." Betty lets out a huge smile.

"Seriously! Holy crap!" They both share a good laugh.

"You know MJ, you really are so much fun to hang with, want to go to the mall this weekend?"

"Meh, I'm not really fond of shopping."

"Judging by how you dressed in school, I can see that. Which is why I'm insisting we go to the mall and get new clothes. You know, for a whole new look.

"Oh no, trust me Betty, already went through that once, no way am I doing that again." MJ protests while looking the other way.

"You don't have to completely change your look, just changing your fashion senses a little bit. Trust me, guys love that. Come on, just once." Betty persuases while placing her hand on her shoulder.

Feeling like Betty won't let this go, she figures that buying a few new outfits with an experts help wouldn't hurt.

She sighs, "Alright. Saturday at noon."

"Yay! I'll text you more of the details about it later."

"Okay, see you later."

"Yup, see you."

Michelle exits.

 **Thought I would do more with Michelle and Betty's friendship! Hope everyone had a happy new year! Remember to Review :)**


End file.
